Always the Same
by DiAngeloFan
Summary: Little drabble on one of my favourite pairings, Nyo!Sweden x 2P!Finland. Contains cursing, hinted IceNor and NorDen, as well as Swedish swearing.


Short story, somewhat followig 'Thoughts'. Main pairing is FinSu, hinted NorDen and IceNor. Character names are a little bit change, however.

Synnöve - Nyo!Sweden

Mikkel - Denmark

Tomi -2P!Finland

Helene - Nyo!Norway

Kaspian - Norway

Merete - Nyo!Denmark

Álmar - Iceland

Jenni - Nyo!Finland

* * *

Tiia - 2P!Nyo!FinlandIt had been a whike since she last saw Tomi. A long time for a normal person, one might say. The case was that Synnöve was not a normal person and she had not seen the Finnish man for nearly an year. Before that, for a couple of months, the two of them had managed to go from hating eachother, through fucking on the armchair and Peter accidently walked in, to being somewhat affectionate to eachother, as much as possible without this including them both naked or a condom, and back to hating eachother. Long two months had those been.

If someone asked her about it, she would deny, even laugh at the thought that she might have missed the blonde male. No, whenever someone mentioned that possibility, Synnöve would try and change the topic, or just straight out ignore the question. And being as stubborn as she was, she refused to admit even to herself alone it was true. She was sure she did not miss the little blonde sarcastic shit at all. Yet, sometimes at night she would lock herself in her room and think about the times he spent with her, eventually a tear or two rolling down her pale cheeks. But soon enough, those moments of so called 'weakness' would be forgotten and she would go back to what he called 'Swedish stubborness'.

She was nervious, maybe even scared, and never admit it once again but she was scared of meeting him once again. It was unevitable, anyway. This dreaded time of the year was coming and she could not imagine it worse. Being the preformer this year, after her brothrt had taken the duty last years, seemed like a piece of pie, considering she had won in 2012. But the problem was not thing other than Finland's act. The band Softengine. And mainly the lead singer. It was hard not to see his similarity with the Finnish nation's brother, but the surprise came when they leant it was none other than him. And it made the blonde shiver from nerviousness.

The Swedish nation stood there, in the green room once again, face burried in her hands after the preformance of her song. The Nordic nations, all gathered up in one corner of it, talking excitedly. Some more than the other, she noted as she was sure Mikkel's voice could be heard all across the green room as he continued to boast about the great opening ceremony and the great show his hosts pulled off. Álmar could probably not get over the fact he had quilified for the final, as his song was not so liked across the Europe, even through fun and catchy. Kaspian was patting her brother on the back, keeping silent, despite the fact you could see him struggling to say some 'nice' words to Mikkel, something along the lines of 'Oslo is better than Copenhagen' but he would not risk it as Merete, Mikkel's sister and Kaspian's 'cow' (some might say girlfriend), was just beside him. Helene, on the other side, was sitting comfortably snuggled in the Icelandic man's side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and not caring about anything else. And of course, the Finnish team stood there, some looking happier than other. Jenni was patting excitedly Tomi on the back, who for once did not attempt to break her arm for that and looked quite satisfied. Tiia on the other hand, bored and grumpy as ever, complained about being here. Per usual.

Synnöve did not move her stare from the Finn, not daring to say anything. Once their stares met, Tomi gave her a small smirk, moving away from his sister and stepping towards the Swedish female.

"This was a good preformance, yes. I would love to undo your pain, Swedish whore, but I think I have found something better." He hissed in her ear, leaning in dangerously close and bit lightly her ear. The Swede pushed him away in frustration, small glare being sent in his direction. Nothing has ever changed, has it?

"Gå till helvete, din javla idiot.''


End file.
